1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the operation device for an electronic apparatus which is provided for operating the internal electronic circuits of the apparatus and has electric elements such as a light emitting element, a display element, a push-button switch, a switch key, a connector, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings shows by way of example the arrangement of the conventional operation device for an electronic apparatus. The operation device for the electronic apparatus is formed as follows: Electric elements including LEDs (light emitting elements) 55, an LCD (a display element) 56, push-button switches 54 and a circuit-board connector 57a are mounted by soldering on a circuit board 53. An indication board 51 is secured to the circuit board 53 by inserting from the reverse side thereof the LEDs 55, the LCD 56 and switch keys 52 respectively into LED holes 55a, an LCD hole 56a and switch-key holes 52a provided in the indication board 51. Then, the circuit board 53 is mounted on the body 61 of the electronic apparatus while connecting the circuit-board connector 57a to a connector 57b which is disposed on the body 61.
As shown in FIG. 11(a), the push-button switches 54 which are soldered to the circuit board 53 are electrically connected to an electric wiring (not shown) formed on the circuit board 53. The pushing part 54a of each of the push-button switches 54 is arranged to push each of the switch keys 52 against the indication board 51. When the switch key 52 is pushed by the operator, the pushing part 54a is pushed, as shown in FIG. 11(b), into the inner part of the push-button switch 54.
Referring to FIG. 12, the LEDs 55 which are mounted on the circuit board 53 with the fore end parts of their lead wires 55b and 55c soldered to the circuit board 53 are electrically connected to the above-stated electric wiring. Each of the LEDs 55 is thus mounted in a state of being buoyed up as much as the length of the lead wires 55b and 55c from the circuit board 53.
As shown in FIG. 13, the LCD 56 has an LCD-control circuit board 56b which is provided with legs 56c and 56d. The fore end parts of the legs 56c and 56d are soldered to the circuit board 53. The LCD 56 is thus mounted in a state of being buoyed up as much as the length of the legs 56c and 56d from the circuit board 53. The electric connection of the LCD 56 with the abovestated electric wiring is effected either by soldering these legs or by means of a connector provided solely for the LCD 56.
In the conventional operation device for the electronic apparatus described above, a plurality of electric elements must be electrically connected to the electric wiring formed on the circuit board. They are soldered to the circuit board before mounting the indication board. However, these electric elements are mounted in a buoyed state away from the circuit board. Therefore, the electric elements tend to deviate from their positions. In securing the indication board to the circuit board, it is difficult to adjust these electric elements to their predetermined positions on the indication board. They cannot be readily inserted, for example, into the applicable holes of the indication board. This degrades the efficiency of assembly work.